Eastern Initiative Trading Company
History of the Company: The Rise of the Eastern Initiative Trading Company: The Eastern Initiative Trading Company was first established when Stormwind City was rebuilt. It was one of the first trading companies around at the time and was known to quite honorable. At the time, it was known to “run’ the economy and actually had a large network of trade routes set up with the Kingdom of Lordaeron, Kingdom of Arathor, Kingdom of Gilneas, and even the Kingdom of Ironforge. It’s founder, Hutnam Frederick, began to rapidly expand and even attracted the interest of the House of Syla, a well-known group of Lordaeronian merchants who signed into the Company, bringing in a lot of business for themselves and the Company. During this time, Hutnam Frederick became Viceroy of the Company, with the implement of the Conclave of Directors, a group of shareholders, captains, and leaders of the Company. The Great Inflation: As the Company grew even bigger, it began to get a lot more wealthier. So far, it had lasted since the Second War and now rumors of a plague in Lordaeron have spread for a while. During this time, the House of Syla dropped out, fearing that the Company was partially to blame for the plague, due to some of the shipments of the plagued grain coming from a company-owned farm in Northern Lordaeron, Due to it, the Company was considered “too big” and it’s debt for manslaughter, due to the plague, was too high. It began to undergo a series of inflations which many called “The Great Inflation”, which utterly began to limit the Company. From there, the Company soon began to cripple until it’s defeat by the Blackfeather Buccaneers at the Battle of Gargantuan near what would later be called the Florence Islands, where Viceroy Hutnam Frederick was slain in battle. Return of the Company: After the Siege of Orgrimmar, and Garrosh’s trial, the Company was said to have made a return as Geranelm Darius Syla personally funded the resurrection of the Eastern Initiative Trading Company. With its return, Syla Industries, Syla Banking Clan, Vulfcan Armory, the United Grizzly Hills Banking Clan, all jumped at the Company, joining it and allowing it to get back on its feet almost instantly. Within a month, the Company began to station armed troops in Menethil Harbor and Highbank, using them as ports. Carrying on the old traditions, Geranelm became Viceroy of the Company as the Conclave of Directors was re-instated. Within time, Zundrbar Corporation, Poachpaw Trading Company, and Sunset Trading Company joined the Company, boosting it even more, and allowing the creation of the Eastern Initiative Trading Company Armada, and with a mission statement: “To protect trade, to boost the economy, and to end piracy as a whole.” The Great Divide: With many smaller trading companies leaving the Eastern Initiative Trading Company, the EITC decided to not only disband the formal guild for it, but to instead disband the Conclave of Directors and appoint Viceroy Geranelm Syla as the full leader of it. Armada of the Eastern Initiative Trading Company The Company soon created its own armada, the Eastern Initiative Trading Company Armada, listing every ship controlled by the Company. Leaders of the Eastern Initiative Trading Company: Viceroy: The Viceroy of the EITC operates as the main leader, he or she is the head of the Conclave of Admirals and Governors which direct the movements of the EITC. The Viceroy exercises full power to make the will of the king possible as well as his/her's wishes. (Current Viceroy: Geranelm Syla) Items Sold and Traded: Tea (Chamomile, Black, Blueberry and Pineapple (flavored), Raspberry, Green) Tobacco (From: Assorted) Corn Wheat (From Westfall) Rum Assorted Weapons (Mithril Swords, Steel Swords, Steel Shields, Apples (From Elwynn Forest, Westfall, Hillsbrad) Assorted Cloths (Linen, Silk, Wool, Embersilk, Windwool, Frostweave, Assorted Ore (Copper, Silver, Iron, Elementium, Saronite, Cobalt, Titanium) Spices (From: Northrend, Pandaria, Eastern Kingdoms) Assorted Armor Siege Weaponry (Siege Engines/Tanks, Catapults, Battering Rams, Trebuchets, Batistas) Northshire Vineyard Wines Ships Partnerships With the Company: Organizations/Factions/Orders/People Aligned with the EITC: Syla Industries (Income provide per month: 9000) Vulfcan Armory (Income provided per month: 6000) Syla Banking Clan (Income provided per a month: 7000) United Grizzly Hills Banking Clan (Income provided per a month: 10000) United Hillsmen Banking Clan United Grizzlian Trading Company Syla Armaments Company Valkurius Tobacco Company Campaigns:Category:Eastern Initiative Trading Company Rise of the Eastern Initiative Trading Company: The Eastern Initiative Trading Company struggles on its way to set up the Company itself, as well as new trade routes with others. Along this course, the Company must not only create and gather trade goods to sell, but it must also crew its fleets with capable Deckhands, Marines, and even High Coats. Propaganda: Sub-Factions within the Company: Black Guard: The Black Guard act as the Liuetenants for the Company when needed. The group is made of the best High Coats, Mercenaries, Assassins, and more. As stated by the name, many wear black, to represent the Company and its will. EITC Bank and Vaults: The Financial benefits are limitless! This holds the vaults of the Company, and money for loans to be given out to other organizations if necessary. This’ll be led by the Lord/Lady Treasurer, and reports will be given to the Conclave. EITC Printing Office: Publishes all books, newspapers, articles, documents, etc. affiliated with the EITC Official publishing company. Court of Representatives: An individual court that is a part of the EITC, however, it allows for representatives for each organization to receive news to tell their leaders about what is happening within the Company. Moderated by the Viceroy of the EITC. EITC Shipwright Industry: Builds and distributes ships, cannons, and other sailing and shipping objects for the EITC. Ran by the Admiral of the Fleet. Category:Business Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Merchants